The present invention is in the field of flooring systems. More particularly, the present invention is in the field of modifying an existing interlocked floor by replacing floor panels from the center of the floor.
Hardwood, manufactured wood, laminate, and new vinyl based flooring systems are very popular today. They all utilize similar interlocking mechanisms to connect floor panels together to create a finished floor. Once installed, it is extremely difficult to replace a panel is the middle of the floor. In order to do so requires unlocking the entire floor up to the panel at issue, replacing the panel, and then reinstalling the area of the floor that was removed. This effort often exceeds the value gained and the process weakens the interlocking structures.
Hence, manufacturers provide patch materials that can be used to fill in small scratches and dents. However, these are often inadequate and only address small damages. Additionally, there is no way to address the issue if the user wants to replace individual floor panels for cosmetic reasons such as to establish a pattern of various colors, textures, or styles.
There is therefore, a need for a system that allows replacement of individual floor panels in an inter-locking floor with minimal effort.